


Your Trip to Hell

by otomekaidii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Dark Comedy, Dark Humor, Developing Friendships, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pact Negotiations, Retelling, Retelling of Main Story/Lessons, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: Upon waking up in the House of Lamentation for the first time, you learn you’ve been dragged down to Hell - or The Devildom as they call it - against your will, forced into an exchange program you have absolutely no interest in.And you make it your mission to get back at Lucifer for doing this to you.(Title subject to change)
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> The first work I published on AO3 (and fanfic that I had written), featured an MC/Reader that was brought to the Devildom following a suicide attempt. This is the rest of their story.
> 
> Though the details of the event are never discussed, there will likely be several references to this throughout the story. As I publish each chapter I will add additional tags to make sure that all relevant content warnings are listed.

The first thing you noticed when you opened your eyes were the leaves above your head. As you stared at them, you slowly became aware that you were not outside under a tree...but in a bed, in a room, under a tree. You began to sit up to get a better look at your surroundings, but your head felt so heavy, you quickly abandoned that plan and laid back down.

“Ah, you’re awake.” 

A velvety, low voice reached your ears, and you turned your head to see who it was coming from. In a chair, at the far end of the room, sat a man dressed mostly in black, save for a scarlet red vest. His jacket was resting on the back of the chair he was sitting in, with what appeared to be real fur around the collar, and it too was mostly black. The man uncrossed his legs and stood, placing the stack of paperwork he had been reading on the table beside him, before making his way over to you. 

“Damn you’re hot,” you said out loud. While you had always been one to speak your mind, you also knew how to behave in polite society, but you felt that waking up to find such a fine specimen of a man watching you sleep entitled you to taking certain...liberties...with your manners. 

“I suppose that means there isn’t any permanent damage to your sight at least,” the man was crossing his arms now and smirking at you. 

“Damage? What are you talking about? Aren’t I dead?”

He scoffed at you as though you just asked the most ridiculous question before massaging his temple with one hand and answering, “No, you are certainly not dead. You’re in the Devildom. Not that I’m surprised you don’t remember, you were in pretty bad shape when you arrived.” 

You had stopped listening after the first sentence and were replaying it over and over again “No, you are certainly not dead.” Panic was beginning to rise up within your chest and it suddenly felt very difficult to breath.

 _No, no, no!_ you thought. _This wasn’t how this was supposed to work! I was so sure I had gotten everything right this time._

“Are you even listening to me?” he sighed.

“How?”

“You are going to need to be more specific than that.”

“How am I still alive?”

“Well, despite your condition, Barbatos was able to mix up a potion to counteract the poison in your system. We couldn’t exactly have you dying on your first day here. I don’t even want to think about the paperwork that would have caused…”

“WHAT?!” he had your full attention now, and you pulled yourself to a sitting position, every muscle in your body aching, so you could glare at him properly.

“I said, Barbatos…”

“I know what you SAID. That’s not what I’m asking!” you snapped, cutting him off. All he did was smirk at you again, which only made you angrier, “I was ASKING WHAT gave you the right?!”

“Lord Diavolo,” he replied, dryly.

“And who the fuck is that?!” you were absolutely irate now. Tears were streaming down your cheeks as you struggled to contain your rage. How dare they! And who even were these people? Who gave them the right to enter your apartment and pull you back from the brink of death after you had tried so hard to get there? Did they even realize what they did? Of course they couldn’t have. Not that it seems like they would have even cared if they had. Everything about this man beside you made it apparent he thought you were lower than a worm. 

“Lord Diavolo is the future Demon King of the Devildom, founder of RAD, the academy you are now enrolled in,” he explained. He was getting irritated now by your disrespect. It was late, and he had much better things to do than play 20 questions with a hysterical human.

“Wait wait wait...The Devildom? You mean HELL? I made it to literal HELL and I didn’t even get to DIE?! Jesus Christ!”

“Is not here.”

You glared at him. 

“And just who the fuck are you supposed to be then? Lucifer himself?” 

“Yes,” was all he said in response, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go make a report to Lord Diavolo letting him know you’ve woken up. I’ll send my brother Mammon in to look after you, he’ll be your guardian during your stay here.”

And without another word, Lucifer grabbed his jacket and his paperwork and left, closing the door behind him. 

Now alone, you collapsed back onto the bed, your body weak and sore. You weren’t sure if it was a result of the medications you had overdosed on, or the mysterious “potion” this Barbatos had forced on you, but it didn’t really matter. Nothing had gone according to plan. And now you were stuck in a foreign (country? Land? World? you weren’t even sure), and had no idea when you’d be ready and able to try again. 

As exhaustion began to overtake you, the only thought in your mind was how to make Lucifer pay for what he had done. 

————

Mammon was on his way back from The Fall, after enjoying a great night out partying and drinking with his friends, when his DDD rang - it was a call from Lucifer. After debating for a moment if he should answer, he decided it was best to just get the lecture over with so he could go right to sleep as soon as he got home. 

“Yoooo.”

“Mammon...where are you?” Lucifer did not sound like he was in a good mood.

“Hmm, guess somewhere between The Fall and The House of Lamentation.” He could hear his brother sigh on the other end of the line. 

“Just get home. Now. The other human exchange student has arrived and you’ll be keeping an eye on them.”

“Wahh?! Me?! Why’s it gotta be me huh?” he would have preferred a lecture to this.

“Because frankly you’re the one least likely to kill them, and I don’t even want to think about what Asmodeus might do to them.”

Lucifer did have a point there. There wasn’t any denying that. Levi was off in his own little world and prone to fits of jealousy, Satan was the Avatar of Wrath so that was pretty self explanatory, and Beel could easily swallow a human whole before he even realized what he was doing. And Belphie? Well, he wasn’t even here right now, but after the last discussion they had regarding the exchange program, he didn’t imagine that his younger brother would take his responsibilities very seriously.

“Fine, but only because ya asked so nicely.”

“Just get home quickly. You’ll find them in their bedroom. They should be asleep by the time you arrive,” Lucifer said, hanging up.

If he was being honest, Mammon really didn’t mind helping Lucifer. It was rare his brother entrusted him with things. He had a reputation for failing at most tasks assigned to him, after all. And it wasn’t that Mammon never tried - but he tended to be impulsive, and didn’t always think things through, which frequently landed him in hot water, leaving Lucifer to bail him out and clean up his messes.

But the idea of babysitting a human? That seemed like entirely too much work, for not much reward. Was he supposed to take them with him to Majolish for his modeling gigs? That would be a huge pain. And what if he wanted to hang out with his friends? Dragging a human along would for sure dampen the mood. He’d just have to figure out how to deal with that tomorrow, though...well, in 5 hours when it was time for breakfast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this so far. I know literally everyone on here has written a story around their OC/MC following the main plot of the game, so I figured I might as well give it a shot too.
> 
> I decided to use my MC from my the first fanfic I wrote/published titled “Near Miss”, so this will be a rather dark story. I hope to fluff it up a bit later, though. 🙃
> 
> Also, since I have ADHD and write for fun, I can’t make any promises as to when things will be published or what my planned schedule is. I mean, unless you consider “compulsively written chapters published seemingly at random” a schedule. 😘


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Mammon and enjoy an...adventurous...breakfast together with the rest of his family, before he gives you a tour of the House of Lamentation.

“OI! Human! Wake up!”

The sound of someone pounding on your door pulled you out of your dreamless sleep. It took you a moment of staring at the ceiling to recall all the events of the previous evening. Supposedly you had been revived by some meddling, tight ass demon, who called himself Lucifer, and were now a temporary resident of the Devildom. You weren’t sure how much of that you believed, but decided to just go with it for now until you could figure something else out. It’s not like it made a difference to you anyways.

“Hey! Did ya hear me? Time for breakfast!” 

Your door swung open to reveal a lean, but well built man with golden, tan skin and a mess of short white hair. He was glaring at you, and seemed to be growing more impatient by the minute. 

“I take it you’re Mammon…?” you said, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you sat up. You really didn’t feel like eating breakfast, and your body still ached, but it didn’t look like this guy was going anywhere without you anytime soon.

“That’s right! The Great Mammon is here to make sure you survive your time at RAD. You should be grateful I’m doin’ this for ya. So don’t go makin’ things difficult, ya got it?” 

“Yep. Sure. Got it.” Even though your first instinct was to call out Mammon for his posturing, it was way too early in the morning to deal with someone so loud and obnoxious. You weren’t about to argue with him when the sound of his voice was making your head throb.

Mammon wasn’t sure what to make of you as he watched you crawl out of bed. Yeah you had agreed with him, but you didn’t exactly seem to be taking him seriously either. He wanted to put you in your place, but your complete disinterest in him was throwing him for a loop. He didn’t know how to handle someone who was so unresponsive. 

“Lead the way,” you said, gesturing to the door.

“Ain’t ya gonna get dressed? You can’t go downstairs dressed like that!” 

You looked down at your pajamas - an oversized shirt and thin, baggy cotton lounge pants. There wasn’t anything indecent about them, but there stood Mammon before you, absolutely flustered by the idea of you walking out of your room dressed as you were. 

Unfortunately for him, you were out of fucks, and finally starting to get hungry. 

“Whatever. I’ll find my own way,” you said with a sigh.

“Ugh. Fine. Don’t blame me if Lucifer yells at ya,” Mammon said with a huff before leaving your room, with you trailing behind.

————

When you reached the dining room, you were shocked at the sheer volume of food available. The entire table, large enough to seat 10 people, was covered in plates, piled high with a variety of dishes. Around the table sat several other men, including Lucifer whom you had met the night before. And at the far end of the table sat possibly the largest, most muscular man you had ever seen in your life. Even as the others slowly raised their heads and acknowledged your presence, he never once took his eyes off the food before him as he consumed serving after serving. 

“You’re late,” said Lucifer, shooting Mammon a sharp look, as the two of you took your seats side by side.

“Ain’t my fault. They didn’t want to get up. Had to practically drag them outta bed.”

“...and _you_ aren’t dressed,” Lucifer said, leveling his gaze on you. 

“Oh? Would you look at that! Almost like I was brought here against my will and not given a chance to pack,” you replied, your tone dripping with sarcasm. 

The well groomed blonde man who was sitting across from you snorted at your response, before turning his attention back to the book he had been reading. 

Ignoring him, you began to examine the food in front of you, trying to decide what would be easiest for you to handle this morning. To your surprise, you didn’t recognize a single dish on the entire spread. Several things looked somewhat familiar, but even those were in different colors or sizes compared to what you were used to. The smells emanating from some of the other foods made your stomach churn, and if it wasn’t for the fact your stomach was completely empty, you likely would have vomited on the spot. 

“Is there a problem?” Lucifer asked, sighing. 

“What the hell is wrong with this food?” you questioned him. 

“Well, Hell, I suppose. Is it not to your liking?” 

Your eyes scanned the table, desperate for even a plain looking biscuit, but there wasn’t a single thing that looked the least bit appetizing to you. 

“You’re kidding, right?” 

“I assure you everything here is safe for you to eat. Lord Diavolo was very thorough in preparing for your arrival and made sure adequate accommodations were made so you would have human safe options available during your stay.”

“Oh goodie…”

“Now that that’s out of the way, may I introduce you to the rest of my brothers?” Lucifer quickly shifted gears, leaving you to figure your food situation out on your own. Apparently since it wouldn’t kill you, that was good enough for him.

Lucifer then went around the table, giving you a brief introduction of the men gathered there - Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust whom you made a mental note to avoid being alone with; Satan, Avatar of Wrath, who frankly scared you the most with his cool, composed smile; Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony, the one who was positioned near the end of the table and had yet to acknowledge you at all, whom you were warned to stay away from when he’s hungry. 

And of course Mammon, Avatar of Greed, the scummy second born who was your assigned guardian. 

“What about you?” you asked, more to be a brat than because you were actually taking an interest in your new housemates.

“Pardon?”

“I’m assuming the theme here is the Seven Deadly Sins...so which one are you?”

“Avatar of Pride.”

 _Ah_. That...made sense. The sort of guy that probably thought his way of doing things was the only way to do things. Which is probably precisely why he had thought it well within his rights to interfere in your death. 

The exact sort of guy you abhorred.

“And what about the rest? Envy and Sloth, was it?”

“Leviathan is the Avatar of Envy. He’s probably still in his room at this point, and doesn’t usually come down for breakfast,” Lucifer replied.

“And Sloth…?”

The dining room stilled as you waited for Lucifer’s reply. Even Beelzebub, who had not given you a single glance thus far, put his fork down to stare at Lucifer. And when he didn’t answer right away, it was Beelzebub that broke the silence. 

“Belphegor. My twin. He’s the exchange student we sent to the human realm.”

“Oh.” was really all you could say in response. You seemed to have inadvertently poked at a sore spot for the brothers, and exploring it further didn’t seem to be the best choice of conversation for breakfast. Especially when you were now starving and still had no idea what to eat.

You returned your focus to the food before you, deciding you were just going to have to take your chances because even though you may have wanted to die the the night before, starvation was not the way you wanted to go. Your eyes settled on a plate of what appeared to be bacon and figured it at least had to be meat, so the odds of it tasting weird were low. Just as you were reaching for it though, Beelzebub stopped you. 

“No. Not that.” 

“Umm,” you jerked your hand back, unsure how to reply. Had you upset him earlier with your questions? Did you accidentally try to steal a plate of food reserved for him? Maybe it was his favorite dish and you were now about to be eaten instead as punishment? He was supposed to be a demon, after all. 

“It’s too spicy. Try this instead,” Beelzebub said, smiling at you with perhaps the most beautiful smile you had ever seen, as he offered you a plate of large sausage links. 

“Uh, sure, thanks,” _Well, that was unexpected_ , you thought. But you decided that taking the advice of the Avatar of Gluttony was probably wise, and certainly better than playing Russian roulette with your meal. 

“When you’re finished with your breakfast, Mammon will be giving you a tour of the House of Lamentation, where you’re staying,” Lucifer said, now that the awkward moment had passed.

“Huh?! You never said anything about that! It’s Saturday! I got plans!” Mammon protested, apparently unaware that being your “guardian” meant actually...guarding you. One look from Lucifer though was all it took to silence the grumbling demon, who slouched in his chair and started stabbing rather aggressively at his food with his fork.

 _What is he, a child?_ you thought. You started to wonder if perhaps you were the one who was actually going to be doing the babysitting in this scenario. Mammon didn’t exactly seem the responsible sort from what you had seen. But perhaps it was too early to judge him yet? After meeting most of his brothers you couldn’t say you would have felt particularly safer with any of them either, even if Beelzebub did have a smile like the sun. 

————

Thankful to Beelzebub for his recommendation, you soon had eaten your fill. While still bitter about the events of the previous night, at least now you were in a slightly better mood and more able to deal with Mammon’s bravado. 

When you were finished, Mammon led you away with a “Let’s get this over with.” He quickly took you from room to room, showing you the library, entrance hall, and kitchen. As he was heading towards the next stop on The Great Mammon’s Tour™️, the planetarium, he suddenly came to a stop outside of what you assumed was a bedroom door. He looked at you, then the door, before finally turning back to you, a mischievous grin spreading across his face as if he suddenly had the most brilliant idea. 

You had a bad feeling about this. 

“How bout I introduce you ta my brother, Levi?” he said, before knocking on the door, “Oi! Levi! Come here! I got something for ya!”

There was a sound of crashing and hurried footsteps from inside the room before the door was suddenly flung open, revealing a tall young man (demon?) with purplish blue hair, and sunset colored eyes. He didn’t even notice you, all his focus and attention on Mammon. 

“It better be my money you owe me, you scumbag!” 

“Hey that’s not any way to go talkin’ to your older brother. Show some respect!” 

“Or how about you just go die. If you’re not here to pay me back then you’re just a waste of space.” 

_Wow_. For such a sweet looking guy, this “Levi” sure had a lot of venom and pent up anger he was releasing onto Mammon. Recalling the conversation from over breakfast you realized this had to be Leviathan, Avatar of Envy. He definitely was not what you were expecting, and if you didn’t know any better you would have thought he was some sort of weeb, but that couldn’t be right surely?

“I’m gonna let that go for now because I’m about to give ya an opportunity to get your Grimm back.”

“...I’m listening.”

“Perfect! See I got this human here,” Mammon said, grabbing you by the shoulders and dragging you forward, “And all ya gotta do is watch them for me and then I’ll go get ya money. Simple as that.”

Levi looked you over, annoyance evident on his face, when a thought suddenly seemed to occur to him, “Alright, deal.” 

“What really?” 

“Why are you surprised?” you hissed, turning your head to look at Mammon, very skeptical now as to what his intentions were. You were sure that Levi wasn’t going to be getting his money back any time soon, but you didn’t know where that left you. How would Levi react when Mammon didn’t show up with his money as promised? Would you just be stuck here until he got sick of you? Or would he try to get you to pay him back instead? 

“Am not! Of course he accepted, it was a great deal ya know. Not often an opportunity like this would come along.” 

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at Mammon. You were beginning to realize that he talked more when he was nervous as he attempted to cover up how flustered he was. He also seemed to like to talk himself up, and you hadn’t quite figured out yet if that came from a place of arrogance or insecurity, but you were leaning towards the later after listening to how Levi addressed him. If his greeting was anything to go by, Mammon wasn’t exactly someone that was held in high regard by his brothers. 

“Great. Get going,” Levi said as he grabbed your arm and yanked you into his room, slamming the door in Mammon’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn’t already obvious, this story isn’t going to be canon compliant. I still intend to follow the main plot points, but how we get there will be a wee bit different.


	3. Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You agree to help Levi get his Grimm back from Mammon, for no other reason than to get him to stop nagging you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning - there are several times towards the end of the chapter where MC implies that they intend to take their own life, but no details of their plans are given.

Levi’s room was breathtaking. The large aquarium that took the place of a wall on one side, and apparently his ceiling as well, made you feel like you were underwater, and you gasped at the sight of it. After you finished marveling at the decorative jellyfish suspended from the ceiling above a bathtub (why was there a bathtub?), you started to notice the insane amount of anime collectibles and memorabilia carefully stored in various display cases along the other walls of the room. In one corner you even saw a large, multi-monitor gaming PC setup that far surpassed anything you had ever owned. 

If it wasn’t for the circumstances, you thought, Levi would easily be someone you’d befriend. 

“Hey Normie! Stop staring off into space and pay attention. I have a plan to get my money back from Mammon, and you’re part of it.”

You turned around to look at Levi, raising an eyebrow at the demon. 

“Normie?”

“Yeah Normie! You heard me. Anyone who isn’t an Otaku like me is a Normie. Obviously.”

“An otaku like you…?” He was really serious. One look at you in your pajamas and he had just decided he knew everything about you. Any brief fantasy you may have had about befriending him quickly disappeared. 

You couldn’t stand people like him - an elitist, gatekeeper who thought there was only one way to be a “fan” of anything and felt the need to constantly prove just how much more of a “fan” he was than you. You had interacted with plenty of his type before in various online spaces, but never had you imagined them to be awkward blue haired demons that lived in a fish tank.

“Yes, me. But back to the point - we have something more important to deal with: Mammon.” 

“That has nothing to do with me,” you snapped. He couldn’t possibly be asking for your help could he? Not after “othering” you and writing you off after only a glance? You started to wonder if and when Mammon would return. He might have been loud and obnoxious, but at least he was better company than this guy.

“Of course it does! You’re going to be stuck with him a lot, aren’t you? That’s where my plan can help you out.”

“And what exactly is this plan?” you said, with a sigh. 

“Perfect! I knew you’d understand! See, if it wasn’t obvious, Mammon is a total scumbag. Complete waste of space.” 

_And you’re such a freakin ray of sunshine_ , you thought. 

“He owes me money, has for over 200 years, and refuses to pay me back. That’s where you come in. You can make him pay me back.”

“And I should help you because…?” the longer you talked with Levi, the less you liked him. If Mammon was as bad as he said, then surely Levi would have known better than to lend him money in the first place. And 200 years? Seriously? What on earth did he think you were going to be able to do that would make a difference after all that time?

“Because, you’ll get a pact out of it!” Levi beamed. He seemed awfully pleased with himself.

“A what now?” 

“A pact! Jeez! I knew you were a Normie but you don’t even know what a pact is? How out of touch are you?”

“Are you going to explain it to me or….?”

“Uh right...a pact is when you make a deal with a demon. In human culture that’s believed to usually involve selling your soul, but that doesn’t always have to be the case. You just have to have something the demon wants. And in Mammon’s case that’s his credit card.” 

Levi was practically bouncing up and down in excitement now. His plan was brilliant. Full proof, even. All you had to do was help find the credit card, something Levi had tried and failed to do on his own several times, and then exchange that for a pact with Mammon and order him to pay him back. Easy as pie. If everything went well, then by the end of the week, Levi would have recovered all his Grimm and could go on his merry way, never needing to interact with you or Mammon again. 

“And what if I don’t want a pact?”

“Of course you do! Who wouldn’t? I know Mammon is trash, but he is still a pretty powerful demon. Your life would be so much easier with him under your control. Just give him a command, and he’d be helpless to refuse you. There’s no reason not to.”

You sighed. Talking with Levi was exhausting, and you were drained enough as it was. It crossed your mind to argue with him, tell him off for the way he talked about his brother and how disgusting you found it that he was willing to sell him out just to get some money (wasn’t Mammon supposed to be Greed anyways??). But you reminded yourself that you really didn’t care because as soon as you could, you would be leaving the Devildom, one way or another. If agreeing to help Levi would get him to stop nagging you, then you’d just agree. You could deal with the actual pact-making issue later. 

“Fine. I’ll help you. What do I have to do?” you said, sighing once more.

“Find his credit card.”

“....that’s it?”

“Yep. That’s it. Lucifer took it from him as punishment and froze it so he couldn’t use it. And he hasn’t been able to find it since.”

“I’m assuming you looked in all the obvious places...so have you tried looking in the freezer?” another sigh, this time of exasperation. This felt eerily familiar to interactions you had had with your own family who seemed incapable of finding anything without you. 

“What? Why would I do that?” Levi looked at you like you had lost your mind. 

“Because. It’s a thing they recommend for people who have trouble with credit card debt. Freeze the card in a block of ice so that it’s still there if you need it in emergencies, but inconvenient enough to get to that you couldn’t use it for impulse shopping.”

Levi’s eyes went wide. Why hadn’t he thought of that? Maybe he had underestimated you. You might be a Normie, but you seemed to be pretty smart. Perhaps he could try introducing you to The Tale of the Seven Lords later. You just might be able to appreciate its brilliance.

Not waiting another moment, Levi grabbed your wrist again and dragged you out his door, making a beeline for the kitchen.   
  


————

“I can’t believe that’s where it was! All this time too! Man, Mammon is going to be so mad when he hears about this.”

You and Levi were now standing in the kitchen, watching the steaming water pour from the tap and thaw the block of ice containing the credit card that was resting in the sink. Levi had initially tried to microwave it, but you put a stop to that quickly, explaining that it would damage the card and render it useless. Now all you had to do was wait for it to finish and then go find Mammon. 

You hadn’t figured out what to do about this pact business yet. Having the power to control a demon might have been tempting to other people, but there was nothing you desired enough to make use of that power. Well, there was one thing, but you knew that that wish would be beyond the powers of even a demon.

“Ah Mammon, perfect timing.”

You turned around to find Mammon, in the process of trying to sneak out of the kitchen. Apparently he had come in unaware that there was anyone else here, and then promptly decided to leave upon seeing Levi, presumably because he didn’t have any money for him. 

“Hey Levi...didn’t even notice ya there. Small world. Well, I’ll just be on my way…”

You rolled your eyes at Mammon’s attempts at deflection. It occurred to you then that he really had meant to just dump you on Levi, probably indefinitely, to get out of his guardian duties. The thought irked you considerably for some reason, and then you remembered Levi’s plan and decided perhaps controlling this demon wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Mammon,” you said, getting his attention, as you pulled the now free credit card from the bottom of the sink, before turning off the faucet. 

He turned to look at you, and immediately noticed the card in your hand. His whole demeanor changed in an instant, losing much of the false bravado, dropping to his knees, with a pleading look in his eyes.

“I’ve heard if a human has something that a demon wants, they could exchange it for a pact,” you said, “And I also heard that this is something you want, very, very, very much.”

Mammon gulped. Leaving you with Levi was a bad idea. He had suspected Levi might try something, but he was absolutely not prepared for any of his plans to be successful, especially when it came to finding Goldie who had been missing for so long. And a pact? That seemed extreme when considering what Levi had to be after. Why would he go this far for just a few hundred Grimm? Mammon knew he needed to pay him back...but still. This was a gross overreaction if he had ever seen one. 

“Alright. Fine. I’ll do it. Just don’t do anythin’ to Goldie,” he begged.

_That’s it? No negotiation? No counter offers? He was just going to accept the deal like that?_

Mammon had gone from proud and arrogant to pitiable and desperate faster than you could process, and you could have sworn it looked like he was about to cry for a moment there. And all for his credit card? 

As you felt a tingle of power pass through you, signifying the formation of the pact, you started to have second thoughts about if you should have involved yourself in this in the first place. It was a feud between brothers...not really something a person like you, an outsider, should be interfering in. Hadn’t you just gotten mad at Lucifer less than a day ago for meddling in your own life? And now you were meddling in theirs?

“I can’t believe that worked!” cackled Levi, as he took the credit card and tossed it at his brother, “I knew you were a money grubbing idiot, but really? Selling your free will for a credit card? How stupid are you?”, turning his attention to you, Levi continued, “Alright, all that’s left is to keep up our deal now. Make him pay me back so I can wash my hands of this moron.”

You looked at Levi, a smug grin on his face at having outsmarted his brother and taken advantage of the naive human. And well, you really didn’t like it. You wanted to say no just to spite him, but something told you that angering him was not something you’d want to do. He may look like an annoying geek, bickering with his brother right now, but you had no idea what the “Avatar of Envy” looked like. 

Resigning yourself to your fate, you gave your command: 

“Mammon, pay Levi back the Grimm you owe him,” you paused for a moment then added on, “by the end of next week.” Call it your intuition, but you had a feeling Mammon wasn’t the sort to keep a lot of cash on hand and might actually need some time to accomplish his task. 

Mammon winced slightly as your order was issued, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. He was honestly disappointed in himself. Levi was right. He had been foolish and impulsive to just agree to your terms without asking for anything else. If he had been thinking, he would have at least put some limits on your pact and the sort of things you could ask him to do. But now you had total and complete control over him, something he was sure his brothers weren’t going to let him live down anytime soon.

“There, satisfied?” you said, your annoyance seeping into your tone of voice. But Levi didn’t notice, he was too giddy with excitement. 

“Yep. All good. Glad you could prove yourself useful!” he said, as he all but skipped from the kitchen, giggling all the way. 

You sighed again, you had been doing that a lot today, you thought. But at least Levi was gone now and you could finally go get some rest. 

“Here,” you said, offering Mammon your hand to help him up. 

But he only glared at you before slapping your hand away and rising on his own. 

“I don’t need ya pity. Just keep it to yourself.” 

“Whatever,” you said, leaving Mammon alone in the kitchen, and heading towards your room.

For reasons you didn’t quite understand, you were very angry with him for his response. Logically you knew it made no sense for you to be upset, you basically tricked him into selling himself, so of course he wouldn’t want your help. But that didn’t stop your irritation from rising. 

_It doesn’t matter. None of this matters_ , you reminded yourself. You weren’t going to be here long enough for it to make a difference. These weren’t your friends. Or your family. They were nothing to you. Just temporary housemates. And if you were lucky, you’d be gone before the week was up. 

You couldn’t help but wonder though if once you did leave, if your pact would stay intact and Mammon would still have to pay Levi back? The thought of Levi still not getting his money back after all that trouble brought a smile to your lips. You really would have liked to see the look on his face when he realized all his planning and scheming had been an exercise in futility. 


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After avoiding you all weekend, Mammon finally has to face you at breakfast and deal with the taunting of his brothers.

Mammon was not in a good mood.

After...entrusting...Levi with your care, the two of you had managed to conspire against him to force him into a pact. He couldn’t hide how happy he was to have Goldie back, but he still felt pangs of regret every time he remembered the exact terms of your pact.

Oh right. There weren’t any.   
  


Because he was an idiot.

Tugging his school jacket on, Mammon made his way to the dining room for breakfast. He had managed to avoid you for the rest of the day Saturday and all day Sunday, but today would be your first day of school and he’d have no choice but to walk you there. And he really wasn’t looking forward to seeing you again. 

Just as he arrived at the entrance to the dining room, Mammon heard loud peels of laughter from Satan and Asmo, as Levi recounted his version of events for what had to have been the 100th time. Even two days later it seemed they hadn’t gotten enough of laughing at his expense. He had honestly been hoping they would have moved on to something else by now, but judging from the sounds emanating from the dining room, that wasn’t about to happen anytime soon.

While Mammon was locked in an internal debate about whether or not to enter or just skip breakfast altogether, you approached the dining room, standing a little ways behind him as you tried to figure out what he was doing there. It didn’t take you long to hear the voices of the others though, and you quickly realized exactly why Mammon was lingering near the doorway. 

_Still? Couldn’t they give it a rest?_ , you thought.

Mammon finally noticed you and couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment, knowing he had been caught eavesdropping. Judging from the look on your face, you had managed to put together what was going on too. He quickly turned away from you, avoiding eye contact, fully expecting you to chide him for not entering.

But you didn’t.

Instead, you heaved a sigh and walked into the dining room, taking your place in the seat next to Mammon’s where you had sat a couple days before. As soon as Asmodeus and Satan noticed you, they turned their attention on you.

“So my dear, how did you do it? Hmm? We heard from Levi, but I want to hear from you in your own words,” Asmodeus purred, leaning forward on the table, resting his chin in his hand, “How did you manage to ensnare my idiot brother?” 

“No idea what you’re talking about Asmodeus,” you replied, completely uninterested in his line of questioning, as you picked through the food options until you found the same familiar sausage links Beelzebub had recommended to you before. _I really need to ask him if there is anything else I should try,_ you thought. 

“I’m talking about your pact with Mammon, of course! And no need to call me Asmodeus, Asmo is just fine.”

“Not much to say, Asmo,” you replied, an edge to your voice, “We made a deal and formed a pact, then went our separate ways.”

Mammon, who was still listening by the dining room door, was in shock...were you actually...defending him? That couldn’t be right. Why would you do that? Hadn’t it been your plan to trick him into a pact in the first place? What did it matter to you if his brothers mocked him for it? Especially after he had ditched you like he did, leaving you with Levi to begin with. He just couldn’t figure out what your motives could be. It wasn’t like you needed him to like you in order to use the pact either. His feelings were entirely irrelevant, when push came to shove. So why were you doing this?

Asmo laughed at your response, enjoying your sass, “You might think it was no big deal, but making a pact with a demon, especially a high ranking one, is no easy feat. Well, when he’s not an idiot that is.”

“I really don’t see how the moron could have fallen for it,” added Satan, “This isn’t the first time Lucifer’s confiscated his credit card, it’s only a matter of time before it happens again. Is he going to need to form a pact every time it goes missing now?”

“So,” Asmo said, shifting the conversation back to you, “Who do you think you’ll go for next?”

You truly had no interest in forming any additional pacts, you didn’t even want the one you had, but Asmo’s high and mighty attitude was getting on your nerves, and you had enough of it. 

“Hmm, well, I think I should go slow then and work my way up. So I suppose my next pact will be with you, Asmo,” you replied, locking eyes with Asmodeus and refusing to look away, determined to make sure your point was getting across.

Asmo hesitated for a brief moment, so brief in fact that if you hadn’t been staring him down like you were, you probably would have missed it, before replying, “You’re mistaken if you think I’ll be that easy. The rest of us aren’t like my brother.” 

“Oh, I don’t doubt that for a second.” 

You heard a snicker coming from behind you, and smirked to yourself knowing Mammon had heard you and was enjoying the verbal sparring match between you and his brothers. You may have found him annoying, but if someone had asked you right now who your favorite was, you still would have picked him, all things considered.

Arrogant though he may be, Mammon at least wasn’t as completely self absorbed as Asmodeus here. And the fact you couldn’t get a read on Satan yet made you all the more cautious around him. Levi...well, you had had enough of him on Saturday and sincerely hoped it would be awhile before you were blessed with the pleasure of his company, one-on-one, again. You supposed Beelzebub was alright, but you couldn’t shake that warning you had been given on your first day to avoid him when hungry - and he was always hungry. And your dislike of Lucifer was entirely self explanatory and justified, in your mind, so it really was no contest. 

“Are you intending to stand here all morning, or will you be joining the rest of us for breakfast?” 

Mammon yelped, as he spun around to find Lucifer standing directly behind him. He hadn’t heard him approach and had no idea how long he had been listening. 

“Jeez Lucifer, don’t sneak up on me like that. Of course I was going in. Not like I was standing here listening or nothin’.”

“Oh? Is that so? Here I thought you were eavesdropping on a conversation so you could spend some time observing MC.”

“Nope. Definitely not that. See? Going to sit now,” Mammon said, rambling in his nervousness as he made his way into the dining room, sitting in the seat next to you.

Not far behind came Lucifer, taking his place at the head of the table. He was scarcely seated before he started glaring at you.

“...and _you_ still aren’t dressed.”

You paused, fork midair and you looked at Lucifer, needing to be sure that he was in fact talking to you, before looking down at your own body and verifying that you did indeed put clothes on before leaving your room this morning.

Late Saturday evening several large packages had been dropped off in your room while you had been eating dinner - an entire new wardrobe courtesy of Lord Diavolo. You couldn’t help but think at the time how wasteful it all was, seeing as you weren’t intending to stick around long enough to wear half the items. But you still had to appreciate that you now had a change of clothes, so it was from those clothes you had chosen what you were now wearing.

Sensing your confusion, Lucifer continued, “Your school uniform. Why aren’t you wearing your school uniform?”

“Ah, that. I’m not going,” you said, before returning to your breakfast. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I said, I’m not going.”

“And what makes you think I’ll allow that…?” You could practically feel the demonic energy rolling off of him at this point. If you hadn’t already accepted the whole demon-Devildom-magic-is-real thing, watching Lucifer’s eyes flicker as he struggled to maintain his composure definitely would have convinced you. There was just something so unnatural, so feral, about that look, that you knew it couldn’t have been human. 

“Because you can’t do anything about it,” you replied, as you set your fork down and stood up.

“And what. Makes you think. I can’t _do_. Anything?” Lucifer asked through gritted teeth. It was becoming very apparent that you had a knack for getting under his skin, a fact you greatly enjoyed and intended to exploit to its fullest for as long as you were there.

“What are you going to do? Kill me?” you said, flashing him your brightest smile before leaving the room.


	5. Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After causing a stir at breakfast, Mammon comes to your room to check on you and you have the opportunity to get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings - this chapter starts off with some details regarding MC’s thoughts leading up to their suicide attempt. If you don’t want to read that, just skip ahead to where Mammon enters the room.

Back in the peace and quiet of your room, you started to sort through your thoughts as you reclined on your bed. A lot had happened since Friday night. You had gone to bed hoping that if you opened your eyes again, you would be reunited with your family. But instead you found yourself in The Devildom, no closer to reaching your goal. 

It had been a year now since you had last seen them, your spouse and child, and you were just so incredibly tired. You had been a mess immediately after their deaths, and you tried your best to pick yourself up and live your life for them because you knew that’s what your partner would have wanted. But by the time the anniversary came around, you were just...ready. 

You had tried a couple different methods in the past week, all unsuccessful, and the worst you ended up with was a major hangover. But by Friday you thought you had finally managed to figure out what would allow you to pass painlessly. When you had crawled into bed that night, you had been the most at peace you had been in a year, happy almost.

One thing you did not count on though, was Lucifer.

And who could blame you? If someone told you that you would be meeting a demon, your first thought would have been that the demon would have been encouraging you to end your life. After all, wasn’t suicide supposed to be a sin? Never in a million years would you have imagined that he would have saved it. 

You also never would have imagined that he would be so attractive either. Though you suppose it made sense. If demons existed to tempt humans, they would be a lot more tempting if they were attractive. Even Levi, the awkward, self proclaimed otaku, was cute. And if he wasn’t such a little shit, you knew as soon as you saw him that you would have befriended him easily. 

But right now, you were completely alone. Surrounded by demons that were even less interested in you than you were in them. There was no one to ask advice from, nor did you have the knowledge necessary to safely explore the world outside of the House of Lamentation on your own. During the tour Mammon had given you, you were informed that there isn’t a sun here, so for the most part, things were as dark as night. Albeit the moonlight appeared brighter than what you were accustomed to seeing, it still wasn’t enough to make you confident in your ability to not get hopelessly lost in the darkness. 

“Hey, human. Open up...it’s me.”

A rapid knocking on your door pulled you from your thoughts and it took a moment for you to realize who “me” was. You had assumed by now that everyone else would have left for school, but you supposed Mammon was now here on instructions to drag you out kicking and screaming. 

“No, I’m not going to school.”

“And I ain’t gonna make ya! Jeez. I just was gonna give you some friendly advice...you should be grateful I’m even talkin’ to ya.”

“Come in,” you said, opening your door to let Mammon inside. Better he talk to you face to face than by hollering through the door and giving you a headache. 

Mammon closed the door behind himself as you flopped down on the bed once more, your back to him. 

“So you really aren’t goin’ to school huh?”

“Nope.”

“So uhh...this morning with Asmo...that was pretty funny. I’ve never seen him look so shocked! You know as the Avatar of Lust he can actually charm people - make them like him ya know? But that didn’t seem to work on ya and he didn’t know what to do with himself.”

“Did you need something?” 

“Hey! I’m tryin’ to talk with ya here. The least you can do is pay attention! Sheesh.”

You rolled over on your bed so you could face Mammon, and you were surprised to find that he was blushing and fidgeting awkwardly as he stood there, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Was he...nervous? It was then you remembered that he was now under your pact and probably just waiting for you to make use of it. 

“Relax. I’m not going to make you do anything. I didn’t even want the pact in the first place.”

“Whaddya mean you didn’t want it?! I’m the Great Mammon! People would line up around the entire Devildom to get a chance at a pact with me!”

You raised an eyebrow at his unexpected defensiveness. You had thought your comment would be reassuring, but it seemed he interpreted it as a rejection of himself rather than the concept of pacts as a whole.

You chuckled softly to yourself before answering, “I didn’t mean you specifically. I meant any pacts at all. I don’t have a use for them. Levi honestly strong-armed me into that situation and I only agreed because I thought it was the only way to get him to stop annoying me.”

“Oh...well, uh...that makes sense...I guess. Just so long as you know how great you got it by having me as your first.”

“Got it,” you said with a soft smile. 

“Oh right, here, it’s your DDD. Lucifer told me to give it to ya. It’s got a phone and chat features and stuff so you can get in touch with me...err...us,” he said as he handed over the device to you. It looked very similar to an iPhone, and seemed simple enough to navigate. 

“Thanks.”

“So, what are you going to do if ya ain’t going to school?”, Mammon asked, taking a seat on the floor, with his back to your bed, legs spread and elbows resting on his knees. 

“I haven’t given it much thought really. It’s been over a decade since I was last in school, and I’m not eager to relive that experience anytime soon. That and I honestly just wanted to piss off Lucifer.” 

“RAD isn’t that bad ya know? I mean it’s got some boring classes that Lucifer is forcin’ us to take, but there are also some less boring ones. It’d at least give you somethin’ to do besides sittin’ in your room all day bored outta ya skull.”

“Hmm.”

“Not sayin’ that I want you to go or anything! Just makes my job easier if you were with me, is all!” 

“I’ll think about it. Promise. What about you?”

“Whatta ‘bout me?”, he asked, turning his head to look at you.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school now too?”, you said, with a smirk.

“Uhh...err…”, Mammon stuttered as he tried to think of that to say. His original plan had been to drop off the DDD and then go, maybe locking you in your room if he could figure out how so you wouldn’t go wandering around. But after what he saw this morning with how you handled Asmo and Lucifer, and then the conversation he had with you just now, he actually found himself enjoying your company and was reluctant to leave. He couldn’t just come out and say that though.

You laughed softly at how flustered he was and thought back on what your first impression of him had been. He had seemed so rude and arrogant at first, but the more time you spent around him, the more you were finding yourself warming up to him. Your plans were still the same, but maybe having one friend wouldn’t be so bad?

“Hey, do you know of anywhere we could go? Like an arcade or movie theater or something? I still have no idea what you do for fun here...but I think getting out might be better than staying cooped up in my room all day. So what do you say? Want to skip with me?”, you flashed him a mischievous grin as you sat up in your bed, crossing your legs.

Mammon hesitated, if he was being honest your idea sounded really, really good. But he also wasn’t eager to get on Lucifer’s bad side today after how badly you had riled him up at breakfast. There's no telling what he would have done after you left if he hadn’t gotten a call from Lord Diavolo at just that very moment.

But when Mammon looked at you right now, and he saw just how much your eyes were sparkling, he was absolutely captivated. He had never seen such beautiful eyes. He didn’t even know you could smile like that; in all the interactions he had had with you up until now you had been rather distant and uninterested. The way you looked at him right now though, just seemed so hopeful, and he found himself not wanting to disappoint you. 

“Hells yeah! You couldn’t have asked for a better guide than The Great Mammon. I’ll show you all the best hangouts,” he replied, beaming at you. Maybe being bound to you wouldn’t be so terrible after all. In fact, he thought he could actually get used to this. 


	6. Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mammon decide to skip school, giving you the opportunity to learn about everything the Devildom has to offer.

The first place Mammon led you was to an arcade that hosted a variety of games you had never heard of before. Some seemed to be designed especially for use with tails or other demonic features, so it took you searching for awhile before you ended up in front of a machine that looked very similar to Dance Dance Revolution. Mammon’s eyes lit up when he saw you considering it, because it was one of his favorite games and he was confident he could beat you. 

What he didn’t know however was how much you absolutely loved all manner of rhythm games, and he severely underestimated your abilities as a “fragile human”. The look on his face when he realized he lost was priceless, and had you laughing out loud and struggling to contain yourself. So of course he had to challenge you to a rematch, and it wasn’t until the difficulty picked up to a supernatural speed that you finally had to give in and admit defeat. Even your years of practice couldn’t prepare you for games that required demonic levels of stamina and coordination. 

By the time you were finished you were completely exhausted, and had to take a seat on a bench outside to catch your breath. Mammon offered you a bottle of water he had purchased from a nearby vending machine, and eyed you cautiously, concerned that he may have pushed you too far and actually caused you injury, something he said Lucifer would punish him severely for. You reassured him you were fine and just needed to rest a bit, but he didn’t relax until you stood up, stretched, and announced you were ready for the next activity. 

From there, Mammon decided to take things easy and brought you to a variety of small shops that sold all manner of things - from magical items, to jewelry, to clothing, to books. There was a little something for everyone, and you quickly found yourself losing track of time as you window shopped together, with Mammon explaining what certain things were used for and the origins of others. 

When you had first arrived just a few days ago, you were wholly uninterested in anything to do with the Devildom. But now? You were absolutely fascinated. There were so many things to explore and so much to do on the busy street where the main shops were located. You didn’t know if it was because of your current company, or something about the atmosphere itself, but you were truly enjoying yourself by the time lunch had rolled around. 

“I’m starving,” you said, “Is there somewhere human-safe to eat around here?” 

“There’s Hell’s Kitchen that’s really popular...but...uhh...kinda short on funds at the moment...so…”, Mammon replied, seemingly embarrassed by his situation.

“Ah. Right,” you remembered the events of a couple days ago, feeling a twinge of guilt. Part of you wanted to apologize to Mammon for how the situation had unfolded, but another part of you felt such an apology would be meaningless since you wouldn’t be immediately revoking the order you had given him either. 

At any rate, Mammon didn’t seem to mind all that much, at least not now that you had cleared the air and promised not to force him into anything. You had suspected he had been avoiding you all weekend, but you couldn’t be sure as you had also been avoiding him (and everyone else in the house, for that matter). 

It was then a booming voice rose up over the crowd and called out to Mammon. 

“Mammon! What a surprise seeing you here. Oh? And MC is with you as well!” 

You blinked a few times in surprise as you took in the man who was now standing before you. He was much taller than Mammon, as tall as Beelzebub, if not taller, from what you remembered. He had lovely auburn colored hair that complimented his skin tone, as well as the most gorgeous golden eyes you had ever seen. He also appeared to be wearing a uniform similar to the one Mammon was currently wearing, but red in color instead of dark grey.

Mammon had gone pale at the sight of the man as he approached, and just when you thought he couldn’t get any paler, the man continued, 

“Ah why don’t you two join us for lunch? I’d love to hear your thoughts on the exchange program. That’ll be alright, won’t it Lucifer?” 

The man then turned around to reveal none other than Lucifer walking up behind him, looking mildly annoyed at having been left behind. But as soon as Lucifer noticed the two of you, his annoyance escalated straight to fury. 

“I’m not sure that would be advisable Lord Diavolo, as it seems these two have been skipping class and doing who knows what,” Lucifer answered, staring daggers at Mammon, who seemed to be in more trouble now than even you. 

“Nonsense! Mammon was just helping our exchange student adjust to life here, isn’t that right? Exactly the sort of thing I was hoping for.”

You tried to recall where you had heard the name “Lord Diavolo” before, when you remembered the night you had arrived and Lucifer informing you that it was he who had in fact given the order to revive you and not only that, it was he who had pulled you down to the Devildom in the first place. 

At first, you considered giving him a piece of your mind right then and there in the middle of the street. But with Lucifer’s eyes trained on Mammon as they were, you decided that would probably only be adding more fuel to the fire of things he’d be taking the blame for. So instead you opted to behave like the mature adult you actually were, and cover for your Guardian as best as you were able. 

“Yes, sir. He’s been a big help today, showing me around town. I feel much more comfortable already,” you replied. 

Lord Diavolo let out a hearty laugh, before patting Lucifer on the back, “See! Wonderful to hear. Come on now, join us for lunch, it’ll be my treat.”

“Thank you, that would be very much appreciated,” you replied again, returning his smile with one of your own. Mammon, however, didn’t seem to like the sound of this idea at all, and tugged at your sleeve trying to catch your attention, as you began following after Lord Diavolo and Lucifer.

“Are ya crazy?!” he whispered, rather loudly, into your ear. 

“What? We had to do something didn’t we?”

“Not this!”

“Look, Lord Diavolo is the guy in charge of the exchange program right?”, you said, stopping just outside the restaurant door, pulling Mammon to the side.

“So?!” 

“So we just need to convince him that this is program related and it’ll be fine, right?” 

Mammon thought for a moment about your suggestion, and he had to admit it did have merit. If you managed to convince Lord Diavolo that your little outing was for the good of the exchange program, then even Lucifer couldn’t punish him for it. And if you took it a step further…

“And we can tell him it was Lucifer’s idea too,” Mammon said, a smile returning to his face. 

“Exactly,” you replied, smiling, before making your way inside to where Lord Diavolo and Lucifer were waiting. 


End file.
